24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jalil Jay Lynch
|role = 1. Prison inmate 2. Wayne Palmer (stunt driver) 3. CTU security guard 4. Sangalan security guard 5. Dubaku's driver (stunt driver)}} Jalil Jay Lynch is a stunt performer and actor that had several roles on 24. Biography and career Jalil Jay Lynch is a professional stunt coordinator, performer, and actor. He started his career in stunts in 1979, working as stunt director on the Hindi film The Great Gambler. Through his career, Lynch has worked in many blockbuster films like Die Hard with a Vengeance, Bad Boys II, The Expendables, Straight Outta Compton, and the last two Captain America films. He has also worked on several films on the Fast & Furious franchise as a stunt driver. Lynch has also served as stunt double for numerous Hollywood stars. He has doubled for Ludacris, Common, Tyrese Gibson, Shemar Moore, Denzel Washington, Terrence Howard, Will Smith, Jamie Foxx, Martin Lawrence, Usher, Ice Cube, DMX, Don Cheadle, Chris Rock, Ice-T, and Wesley Snipes, among many others. Role on 24 Lynch has had several roles on 24: * In , he played one of the Downey Holding Facility prisoners loyal to Peel who stood guard over the Russian roulette sessions taking place. He was later knocked out by Jack Bauer following the raid on the prison by Chase Edmunds and his team. * In , he doubled for DB Woodside in the role of Wayne Palmer when his car is shot and crashes into a ditch. * In , he played a CTU security guard who Nadia Yassir called to confirm a code red and order to lock the building down. He told her he would right away, before he was shot by Zhou Yong. * In , he played one of the security guards at 167 Foxhall Road. Zeze Eto'o ordered him to guard the main door, and when David Emerson blew the door in he was flung to the ground. * In , he doubled for Jeronimo Spinx as Dubaku's driver when driving through traffic in the car chase (however, the car flip was performed with Jeff Cadiente at the wheel). Gallery of roles File:3x05-_Jalil_Jay_Lynch_as_Peel's_gang_member.jpg|As Peel's prison gangmember (Season 3) File:WaynePalmerHit.jpg|As Wayne Palmer (Season 5) File:6x21_CTU_security.jpg|As CTU security (Season 6) File:7x04 embassy guard.jpg|As Sangalan security (Season 7) Jalil Lynch stunt double scenemakers.jpg|Behind the scenes as Dubaku's driver (Season 7) 24 credits Prison inmate * Wayne Palmer * CTU security guard * Embassy guard * Dubaku's driver * Selected filmography * Gemini Man (2019) * Venom (2018) * The Fate of the Furious (2017) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Straight Outta Compton (2015) * Furious 7 (2015) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Fast & Furious 6 (2013) * Men In Black 3 (2012) * Tower Heist (2011) * The Expendables (2010) * The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009) * American Gangster (2007) * Deja Vu (2006) * Jarhead (2005) * Bad Boys II (2003) * Hannibal (2001) * Arlington Road (1999) * Rush Hour (1998) * Scar City (1998; with DB Woodside) * Eraser (1996) * Dead Presidents (1995) * Die Hard: With a Vengeance (1995) * Carlito's Way (1993) * Malcolm X (1992) Television appearances * Banshee (2016) * Blue Bloods (2010-2015) * NCIS: New Orleans (2014) * Criminal Minds (2009-2013) * Fringe (2008-2011) * The Wire (2002-2008) * The Shield (2002-2006) * Sleeper Cell (2005) * Family Law (2002) * Angel (2000) * JAG (1999) * Oz (1997) * Diagnosis Murder (1993) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * * * * * Jalil Jay Lynch on StuntsUnlimited Category:Actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers